


A Friend in Need

by Simia4763



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simia4763/pseuds/Simia4763
Summary: After y/n is rescued from Hydra, Tony is at a loss when it comes to helping her. But he does have one idea involving a certain super soldier...





	1. Chapter 1

“PLEASE!”

 

“I CAN’T STOP IT, I CAN’T STOP!”

 

“GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!”

 

Tony came barreling into the room, alerted by FRIDAY that something was wrong. He found you thrashing around on the too big bed, looking like you were drowning in the silky sheets. Tony springs into action, pulling you into his embrace as you finally awoke, stroking your hair, soothing the sobbing form clutching to his chest. 

 

“Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay”, he repeated as your breathing slowly calmed and your sobs became fewer. “Do you want to talk about it?” Tony had come to know that when you had nightmares like this, forcing any information out of you caused deep distress. He thinks back to the first nightmare you had had after you moved into the tower.

 

 

_ The sound of Jarvis calling out to him roused him from his sleep. He was so confused. He wasn’t in his room… where was he… the lab? He must have fallen asleep working on the latest project. Once he had figured out where he was he was able to focus on Jarvis, who seemed quite urgent.  _

 

_ “Boss? Can you hear me? Hellllllloooooo?” Jarvis questioned, wondering if he had turned his audio off on accident.  Only when Tony acknowledged him did Jarvis continue with his message.  _

_ “Boss, I believe y/n is having a nightmare. Her heart rate is abnormally high and she appears to be hyperventilating. I was unsure of who to contact.” _

 

_ Tony had sprinted out of the room before Jarvis had finished his last words. _

 

 

 

The deep breaths of the small form alerted Tony that you had fallen back asleep. Leaning back against the headboard, he held her close to his chest (not that he had much of a choice as her death grip was still clutching to his shirt) as he thought about everything. Seeing you like this always broke his heart. You looked so broken, eyes puffy and dried tears on your cheeks. Your hands were shaking because of how tight your grip was, and your lips were pressed together in a tight, very un-relaxed way. You looked nothing like a sleeping form should look, you seemed too stiff, too tight, and yet there you were. 

 

Tony’s dealt with his fair share of nightmares but nothing to the extent of the nightmares you and Barnes had. Both of yall had been tortured by Hydra, but you were too young to have the full super serum in you, a fact Tony is grateful for every day. But once you finally opened up to him he found out that he had interacted with you back in hydra a few times… none of them were good interactions to say the least. When Tony had first brought you here he had hoped that you and Bucky could maybe help each other heal, but once he learned of that all hope flew out the window. You had only been rescued a few weeks ago so you still had a very strong distrust for the former soldier, refusing to even be in the same room with him. Then again, you don’t venture out of your room often, and when you do it’s never to the common areas, it’s always either to the lab or the training room. 

 

Looking down at you again, the blue glow of his arc reactor cast over your face seemed to encapsulate all the feelings you had trapped in your mind. Maybe if Tony pushed you to leave your room a bit more then you could start acclimating to life here, maybe it would help your nightmares to be somewhere other than this room all day long. 

The other side of that coin was that you could completely shut down. If Tony pushes you too much then who’s to say that you won’t completely revert to how you were when you first got here. Not talking to anyone, staying locked in your room all the time, only eating once a week, and so much worse. 

 

He was so scared. In this past month or two, you had really grown on Tony to the point where if anything happened to you he doesn’t know what he would do. He wanted to protect you at all costs, and yet here you guys were, with no way for him to help you. Nothing he did seemed to work and it was killing him. He’s never felt quite this powerless before, and he hated it so much. 

 

But what could he do?


	2. Help me out

Okay... maybe there was something that Tony could do... but you weren't gonna like it.

 

* * *

 

" _Mr. Barnes, you have been requested in Mr. Stark's lab"_ Friday's voice floated out of the walls, startling Bucky who hadn't quite gotten used to her yet. 

Grumbling Bucky lumbered up to the lab. What Stark would want from him was a mystery, except maybe to kill him, but he decided to give Stark the benefit of the doubt... that and he had a knife in his pocket so really he had all of his bases covered.

 

"Stark? Are you in here?" Bucky fiddled with the knife as he pushed the door open slightly. Suddenly the door swung open, causing Bucky to tumble to the floor.

 

"Good, you're here," Stark turns on his heel and marches back into the depths of his lab, expecting Bucky to follow.

Nothing could have prepared Buck for what he was going to say next

 

"I need your help"


End file.
